


A Boy and His Wolf

by kissmeasifall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeasifall/pseuds/kissmeasifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: Maybe do like, Stiles dad gets hurt and is in the hospital and Derek doesn’t leave his side the whole time? But he claims it’s because there’s danger and he’s the alpha and he needs to stand guard but really he just really cares about Stiles.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>A fic where Derek likes Stiles and Stiles likes Derek but no one talks about it even though they cuddle sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and His Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Sterek ever eeep! Hope you enjoy.

Stiles stared defiantly at the computer screen in front of him. His eye twitched slightly. He couldn’t believe he’d just lost. He’d gotten so close to beating the level he was on, and then he just lost. He was infuriated with himself. If it wasn’t for the fact that he loved his computer, he probably would’ve punched a whole in the screen by that point.

The police scanner buzzed here and there with simple codes and communication. None of it grabbed Stiles interest though. He only kept the radio going when his dad was on the clock. Like today. Nothing exciting seemed to be happening so he just kept it turned low. Still high enough to hear, but not intrusive.

He took a deep breath and launched into the level again. Thankfully, he’d saved it right before he started the level. Now, he could just keep trying until he got it. The closer to completion he got, the closer he leaned to his screen. His fingers hit the keys at a furious pace, sending out a rapid fire of commands. He was not going to lose this time if it took every ounce of his being to beat it. In a split second, he’d won the game.

He flew up out of his chair. “YESSSSS! STILES IS THE CHAMPION!” He screamed at the top of his lungs and then paused, blushing. He’d embarrassed himself and he was all alone. “New record.” He mumbled to himself as he sat back in front of the computer screen.

He got onto the internet and decided to post a status. “Nothing can beat me.” He quickly typed out before hitting enter. He sat back, completely proud of himself.

Within a couple of seconds, it got a few likes. One from Scott, one from Danny and then one from Derek. His eyebrow shot up at seeing Derek had liked it. He pulled out his phone and shot off a quick message to Derek. “*howls in the distance*” Stiles smiled to himself, proud of his cleverness.

A moment later, Derek replied. “If you think I’m gonna come running because you sent that text, you’re wrong.”

Stiles shook his head. He knew Derek liked to put up the ‘big bad wolf’ persona but he knew there was a fluffy puppy hiding in there. “Oh but I also have treats.” Stiles couldn’t help but laugh as he typed it out. He knew it wouldn’t amuse Derek but he thought it was funny.

“The dog jokes aren’t funny.”

Stiles continued smiling and switched over to Scott’s tab. “Hey buddy!” He sent out.

His phone beeped a few minutes later. “What’s up?”

Stiles did his best to compose a witty response. “Basking in the glory of obliterating that game while trying to agitate Derek.”

“Got a crush have we?”

Stiles face burned red. “NO!”

“If you say so.”

Stiles gave a tiny ‘humph’ and settled back into his bed. He did have a thing for Derek, but he didn’t wanna let anyone know that. Derek was the kinda guy who seemed like he didn’t have the time or the interest in relationships. Stiles didn’t wanna add more pain to his life, so he just kept those feelings on a tight leash.

He stared at his ceiling when his phone had become silent. Being left alone to his thoughts was not the best place for Stiles to be. So he stood up and sat down at the computer, endlessly scrolling through the internet.

A few moments into it, the police scanner blared out a message from dispatch. “211 in progress at the bank near the high school. All available units please respond. Be advised suspects are armed and dangerous.”

Stiles’ head whipped around to stare at the scanner. “211” meant there was a robbery. His heart started beating fast. Robbery meant guns. Guns could mean bad, bad things. His heart got even faster when he heard a voice he knew all to well.

“10-4. Dispatch please begin a code 10” his father said. Code 10 meant they were going to call up a SWAT team.

Stiles didn’t believe it was possible for his heart to race faster. He got up and paced around his room. His father was responding to the robbery. He couldn’t believe this. He knew his dad was the best at what he did, but that didn’t make him bullet-proof. He grabbed his phone and held in the number one, speed-dialing Derek. He’d changed the default speed-dial of one, which usually sends you to your voice mail, to Derek.

Stiles thought he was going to die of a heart attack when he got Derek’s voice-mail. “Derek, please!” He said, dragging out “please” for a moment. “Please call me when you get this!”

Stiles felt like an animal in a cage as he went from wall to wall in mere seconds. The waiting was driving him crazy. He was on the edge of a full fledged mental breakdown when his phone rang. Some relief flooded into his system as he darted to his bed to grab it. He saw that it was Derek.

“Derek, thank god!” Stiles said almost breathlessly into the phone.

“What’s going on?” Derek asked, a hint of concern playing at the edges of his normally calm voice.

“There’s…” Stiles had to take a deep breath to steady himself. “There’s a robbery in progress. My dad was the one to send out the responding call.”

“Stiles, listen. Things like this happen, it’s a part of his job. He’s been trained on how to deal with these situations.”

Stiles nodded. He knew Derek was telling the truth but he still couldn’t stop the anxiety that was swirling around in his chest. He took a seat on his bed.

“I’m just worried.” Stiles breathed into the phone.

“I know you are, but things will be ok.”

Just then more voices came across the scanner. “Shots fired! Repeat shots fired! We have a man down and we need an ambulance!”

“Oh god!” Stiles nearly screeched into the phone. “Someone’s been shot! I have to go to the hospital!”

“Stiles, wai-” He was cut off when Stiles hung up the phone. He was going to the hospital and Derek couldn’t stop him.

It took him a moment to get some things put together to go. He had to have himself prepared to spend time at the hospital. Once he had a backpack all ready to go, he made his way towards the front door. When he stepped out onto the front porch, the sight he saw nearly caused his knees to give out. Two police cruisers had pulled up to the curb out front.

“Oh dear god.” He squeaked.

One of his father’s deputies stepped up onto the porch. Stiles looked up at the man, fighting with everything inside himself to keep the tears inside.

“My father… how bad is it?”

“I don’t know.” The officer replied. “I’ve been sent to tell you that your father was injured in the line of duty. We will give you an escort to the hospital if you want one.”

Stiles nodded and raced for his Jeep. He climbed in and backed out, waiting for the officers to move into position. When one was in front and the other in the back, they all raced down the highway, sirens blaring.

Stiles wasn’t sure how he was able to drive. The world was a blur and he felt numb. Time seemed to be moving at a different pace. He couldn’t believe it had actually happened. He pulled into the hospital parking lot and bailed out of his jeep, running as fast as he could for the emergency room entrance. As soon as he got inside, he nearly knocked Scott’s mom over. He stopped dead in his tracks, his heart thundering in his ears.

“H-how is he?” He mumbled out.

“Stiles, I don’t know. I know that they did take him into O.R. If I knew any more, I promise I’d let you know.”

Stiles nodded and made his way over to the waiting room. He knew this was the place any doctor would come looking to give someone news about their loved one. He sat on the couch, with his face buried in his hands. The only thing in his mind was the question of why. It just went around and around, like a record on repeat. The moments following that seemed to drag on forever. Every time he glanced at the clock, it had only moved a few moments at a time.

He heard footsteps at the door and looked up. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he was seeing correctly. Derek was standing there and he gave Stiles a tiny nod. He walked over and sat down. Stiles felt the cushions shift because of Derek’s weight.

“How is he?” Derek asked calmly.

Stiles shook his head. “I don’t know. I can only assume he was shot.”

“He’s a tough guy.”

Stiles nodded softly. “I know. But a bullet’s a bullet, Derek. One of those could take down anyone.”

Derek knew that Stiles probably needed some time so he just sat back and settled in to the cushion. Stiles turned his head to look at Derek, a curious expression playing on his face. Derek returned it.

“What?” He asked.

“You came” Stiles said.

Derek gave a tiny growl and looked away for a moment. “Look, we never know what kind of danger could be lurking around. I’m an Alpha. It just makes sense for me to be here.” Derek said, trying to play it off.

Stiles poked Derek’s side, which caused him to squirm a bit. “You came for me.” He said, smiling in spite of the situation at hand.

“Believe what you want.” Derek grumbled. Derek knew Stiles was right. He wasn’t here to fight off some unseen danger. He was here because Stiles was in a bad situation. He was here because he cared about the boy.

“I will, thankyouverymuch!” Stiles replied.

Derek stood up and went over to the vending machine, getting Stiles’ favorite soda. He brought it back over and held it out to Stiles. Stiles shook his head to signal he didn’t want it, but Derek stood there holding it out. He was very good at quiet insistence. Stiles gave a tiny sigh and took it from Derek. He popped it open and took a sip, the dark liquid ran down his throat. It did manage to soothe him a bit.

They sat there silently for at least another thirty minutes. Then a doctor walked in. Stiles stood up and rushed over.

“How’s my father doing?” he said in a rushed breath.

“He’s stable. He was shot twice and we had to go in and remove the bullets. He lost a lot of blood and he’s still not conscious. We’re hopeful that he will make a full recovery.”

“Can I see him?”

“Of course.”

The doctor started to lead the way but stopped when he noticed Derek trailing along. “Family only.” The doctor said.

“He’s practically family. What’s it gonna hurt?” Stiles asked.

The doctor looked between the pair of them before relenting and continuing on down the hall. He lead them into the ICU ward and then into his father’s room. Stiles thought he would fall on the floor. If it wasn’t for Derek’s hand on his back, he probably would have.

His father was hooked up to what looked like a million machines. He could hear a steady beep. There were wires running every direction and a few tubes going into him. Other than those sounds, the room was quiet. Stiles walked over, his legs shaking. He placed a hand gently on his father’s arm.

“I’m here.” He whispered quietly, not even sure if his father could hear him.

He sat down in a chair and held onto his father’s hand. He wasn’t sure what to do. He knew there was nothing he could physically do so he just had to content himself with sitting around. The hours slipped by and Derek was there for every one of them.

After the sun had gone down, Derek stood up and held out his hand for Stiles to help him up. “Come on. Let’s get a bite to eat and take you home to rest. There’s nothing you can do here.” Derek said.

“Derek…” Stiles started.

“That wasn’t a request, Stiles.” Derek said, staring down at Stiles.

Stile sighed. “Fine.” He stood up and walked out with Derek.

When they made it to the parking lot, Derek unlocked his car. Stiles guessed they were taking his. He climbed into the passenger side and Derek drove down the road. Soon, they pulled up to a fast food restaurant. Stiles couldn’t help but smile. Somehow Derek had known the best thing for this kind of time was greasy fast food.

He ordered burgers and fries for the both of them. Just before Derek pulled forward, Stiles decided there was another thing he wanted.

“A MILKSHAKE!” he yelled.

Derek sighed and stopped the car. “Could you possibly add a milkshake to that order?” He asked.

The clerk nodded and soon they were drowning in burgers and fries. Stiles sipped on his milkshake happily and bounced along to the music that was flowing out of the speakers. He threw a sideways glance at Derek.

“Thank you” he smiled.

“No problem.” Derek replied.

After they finished everything they had in the car and felt like they would explode, they tossed all the trash and headed back to Stiles’ house. Stiles walked up the front steps and unlocked the door, letting them both in.

“I’m gonna go change into something more comfortable” Stiles said.

Derek nodded and Stiles climbed the steps up to his room. He went in and dug through his drawers, pulling out his favorite pajama bottoms. He slipped into those and then pulled on an old, oversized T shirt from his closet.

He went back downstairs and sat down on the couch. Derek assumed a position beside him. Stiles wasn’t sure how it happened, but he wound up tucked into Derek’s side with Derek’s arm draped across him. He loved how warm Derek was. His hand clutched onto the hem of Derek’s shirt. Stiles wanted to make sure Derek wasn’t getting away.

“It’d probably be less stressful for your hand if you just put me on a leash.” Derek said softly against Stiles’ hair.

Stiles looked up at Derek, grinning like an idiot. “You made a dog joke.”

“I can make exceptions” Derek said, rolling his eyes playfully.

Stiles blinked rapidly, the events of the day finally catching up to him. A few tears slipped down his cheek. “I’m scared Derek. I can’t lose him.”

Derek pulled him in even tighter. “He’s in the best hands. They’re gonna bring him back to normal.”

Stiles hid his face in Derek’s side and cried softly. His father was the only parent he had left on this planet. He couldn’t take losing him. Stiles feared it would push him over the edge. A while later, Stiles pulled away, wiping his face.

“Sorry about soaking your shirt.” Stiles mumbled as he blushed a bit. He never let anyone see him cry.

“It’ll dry.” Derek said softly.

Stiles stood up and stretched. He looked at the clock, noticing it was incredibly late. “I don’t wanna keep you too late” Stiles yawned.

“It’s ok. I guess I should head home.” Derek said, standing and crossing the room. “Or I could stay.” He said, turning to look back at Stiles.

Stiles’ heart nearly soared through the roof. “You’d do that?” He asked. He needed someone else with him in the house.

Derek nodded. Stiles smiled and then gave another yawn. He turned to go up the stairs and looked back to see Derek attempting to assume a spot on the couch.

“You can use my father’s bed. Or you know… there’s room in mine.” Stiles blushed softly.

Derek stood up. He followed Stiles up the stairs and into his bedroom. The pair collapsed on the bed. Stiles wiggled his way up against Derek. Derek looped an arm around Stiles. As Stiles was drifting out into the land of dreams, he was comforted by Derek’s presence. He knew that no matter what happened with his father, Derek would always be by his side.


End file.
